Mirror, mirror
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: When Hawkmoth's dreams finally come true and he gets his paws on the miraculous box, things do not go as smoothly as they were supposed to. Pure miraculous crack. Gabriel Appreciation Week bonus drabble, Day 7: Regret


_Author's Note: This is a bonus drabble for Gabriel Appreciation Week, a gift for the wonderful Seasonofthegeek, who hosts the character weeks on tumblr on We Are Miraculous blog._

 _If you squint, you can see some regret, as per prompt for Day 7, and also some Adrinette._

 _Thanks to Remasa you were spared some typos, and the last line is her idea!_

 _This is pure crack. You have been warned._

* * *

 **Mirror, mirror**

Imagine - Hawkmoth. Light reflecting of his smooth bald silver scalp. The purple of his suit blends nicely with the dimness of his secret lair. Powerful footsteps echo in the cavernous space of the dome, accompanied by subtle fluttering of the butterflies.

Today there's a fresh spring in Hawkmoth's is his **lucky day**. Why - you ask?

Ah, because today he got his paws on the miraculous box _and_ the two main miraculous. Don't ask me how - it's a story for another time.

What's important is that the holders of Ladybug's and Black Cat's miraculouses are locked in a small but comfortable cell (left to their own devices and discussions - according to the akuma who took their miraculouses, they looked like they needed the time), while Hawkmoth inspects his loot.

The lair got recently equipped with a huge mirror, that Nathalie painstakingly dragged from Gabriel's study. Now the triumphant villain observes his own reflection in all his glory.

'Sir, are you sure about that?' his assistant asks, clearly trying not to cringe as she looks at him.

'Yes, I am,' he raises a questioning brow, or at least he tries. Getting facial expressions in that wretched mask is _really_ hard. 'Why do you ask?'

Nathalie takes a deep breath. She really isn't getting paid enough for this. 'Well, for starters sir, I don't think that snake bracelet goes well with the bee comb. And the monkey necklace doesn't match that ox brooch,' she points out.

'Oh,' Hawkmoth frowns and turns to his reflection. 'Anything else?'

'Since you ask, yes,' his assistant supplies with her face carefully blank. She already regrets speaking in the first place, but she always remained professional and she isn't about to stop now. 'Wearing at least three different rings _and_ five bracelets is not really stylish. It's overwhelming,' she raises a finger prompting him not to interrupt her now, 'It's hard to think of any other accessory that would go with the fox pendant. And orange, contrary to what some people claim, isn't really the new black. It doesn't blend with any other item that you have put on yourself. Like,' she narrows her eyes to single out the jewels dangling from his neck in a huge tangled mess, 'the necklaces of dog and rat, the rooster brooch and whatever that goat themed thing is.'

'Nathalie, Nathalie, _Nathalie_ ,' he admonishes her, 'you can't go wrong with _magic_ accessories. Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Miraculouses are mine.'

He casts another look at the mirror, while she takes her glasses off and rubs the bridge of her nose.

'With all due respect, sir, do you really need _all your best friends_ with you right now?' she asks with poorly hidden exasperation. It's the first time she sees her own boss looking like a little Christmas tree.

'Hmmm,' Hawkmoth grunts and tilts his head to get a better view of all the wonderful jewelry that he has just acquired. 'Has anyone told you, Nathalie, that sometimes you're such a killjoy. I'm fabulous and you're just jealous.'

'Yes, sir,' she replies rolling her eyes so far, that she can almost see the back of her head.

'All this power, Nathalie!' he bellows, flailing his hands dramatically in front of the mirror, 'Mine!'

'May I remind you, sir, that you had some plans?' she suggests after a while, when it's clear he won't stop admiring his reflection any time soon.

'Ah yes, indeed,' Hawkmoths finally steps away from the looking-glass. 'Pass me the earrings, will you?'

Nathalie blinks.

'What now?' he quirks a brow at her, but the gesture is once again lost under the silver mask.

'Aren't you going to take those off before?'

'I suppose,' he huffs and starts to untangle the jewelry.

It takes a few minutes to strip him off of all the miraculouses and place them in their respective drawers inside the chest.

'I feel naked,' Hawkmoth pouts, casting a forlorn look at the miraculous box.

Nathalie clears her throat loudly, pretending not to hear that. She definitely doesn't get paid enough for this.

'One little detail I'm afraid you've overlooked, sir,' she says passing him the box with Ladybug's earrings.

'And what is it, pray?' his eyes snap back to her.

'Your hood? How do you want to put those earrings on, sir?'

'Oh,' his face falls. He stays quiet for a while. 'Hmm,' he grunts, considering his options, when suddenly he whips his head and there's a disturbing flash in his eyes as he asks hopefully, 'but… do you think these could work with the cat ears?'

* * *

 _AN: I encourage you to check other stories for Gabriel Appreciation Week - mine and those from Remasa, she really outdid herself this week!_


End file.
